


Between Two Lungs.

by AtlasHands



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Puppy!Niall, kitten!Harry, puppy!Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasHands/pseuds/AtlasHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is walking home from work in the rain and hears a noise and finds Harry, a half cat half human hybrid and takes him home.<br/>But Harry isn't like the normal hybrids. Harry acts more animal than the rest. And Louis has to teach him how to be more human like.  </p>
<p>(Title from the Florence + The Machine song "Between Two Lungs")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just really love kitty!harry and this fandom needs more of it.  
> So I thought of this.

Louis sighed as he looked out the window of the bookshop that he worked at. The rain had gotten worse and he had to walk home. Luckily for him, he didn't live that far from the shop.  
"Okay Zayn I think im going to head home know." Louis told his boss and best friend.  
A tan, raven haired boy stepped out of the back room and smiled.  
"Alright Lou, See you tomorrow." Zayn said.  
"See ya" Louis replied and left.  
Louis hurried along the wet pavement on his way to his flat when he heard the first noise. It was a soft mewling noise coming from a short ally-way beside his building. Louis stopped and turned toward the noise. Completely forgetting about the downpour going on around him.  
"Hello?" He called out into the dark.  
A small 'meow' sounded back. Louis took a few steps down the ally in search of the kitten that was making the noises.  
"Here kitty kitty." Louis said sweetly, trying to coax the animal out of hiding.  
There was a little bit of rustling behind the dumpster, and out crawled a curly haired boy.  
"Uh..Hello?" Louis asked a little surprised.  
The mysterious boy just blinked back. Louis slowly walked toward the soaking wet younger boy and out stretched his hand to help him up. The other just backed up, hissing slightly. That's when Louis noticed the small chocolate brown ears halfway covered by the curly mop of hair and the just as brown tail to match.  
"Oh..You're a hybrid." Louis said.  
the kitten-boy nodded. Being a hybrid wasn't abnormal. it was pretty common actually. In fact Zayn had two puppy-hybrids Liam and Niall. The animal like people happened thought a science experiment and when it was done all the test subjects were made into pets, and then then became a common thing.  
"I won't hurt you, Promise." Louis told the boy.  
Louis walked a bit further towards, as Louis thought "curly", and gently petted his head.  
"Come on curly, I'm taking you home." Louis said. He felt bad for the kitten. It was cold, raining, and Louis just couldn't leave him out here.  
The kitten nodded inching closer to the feather haired boy. Louis picked up the kitten. He was surprisingly light considering he was a little bit bigger than Louis.  
The two made it back to Louis' flat, drenched in the cold rain. Louis placed the kitten on the kitchen and told him not to move while he went and got them both some towels. Louis returned and wrapped the shivering boy-kitten in the fluffy towel and handing him a pair of sweats and a jumper to change into. Louis led him into the bathroom to dry off.  
Louis went and changed in his own room. when he was done he went to see how curly was doing. Curly, was sitting on the floor next to the arm of Louis couch.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Louis said awkwardly and confused. Every hybrids he has ever seen didn't care about not getting on furniture.  
Curly meowed in response. That made Louis even more confused. animal-people could talk. Most of them loved to talk.  
The lack of talking from this kitten made Louis wonder where exactly he came from. Louis stared at Curly for a while before getting the courage to talk.  
"Do...do you have a name?" Louis asked him.  
Curly nods and pulls a collar out from under his sweater. Louis got closer to read the tags that hung around his neck.  
"Harry."Louis breathed.  
Harry nodded and another small meow was released from his lips.  
"Well Harry, how about some food?" Louis said, making his way to the kitchen Harry following behind him.  
Louis turned to ask Harry if scrambled eggs were alright but stopped when he saw Harry slinking across the floor like an actual cat instead of walking like a human. Louis wondered if the people who had Harry before him made him act like an actual cat. Louis let it go for now and made them both eggs. When they were finished he dished them out and called Harry over to him. Not sure if he actually knew how to use his hands, so he sat a bowl on the floor. Harry seemed happy with it and began eating. Louis slumped against the counter and slowly ate his own eggs too.  
Harry had finished his and was now at Louis feet meowing. Louis was still a little apprehensive about Harry. He was a little different than the other Hybrids he had seen. Most Hybrids acted like normal people with slight animal traits. But Harry. He acted like a full animal.  
"What do you need Harry? Can you use words?" Louis asked hoping Harry could speak so he could get him what he wants.  
"Drink."Harry said in a rough voice.  
Louis smiled feeling a little better knowing that Harry could speak, even if it was only a small amount. Louis filled up a bowl of water for Harry. Silently promising himself to teach Harry how to use a cup, and fork. Harry meowed contently when Louis set the bowl down and began lapping it up. Louis watched Harry quickly dink the water or more like drink a small amount and spill the rest on the floor. Louis laughed and Harry looked up at him with a question look in his green eyes.  
"You are quite the mess maker huh?"Louis laughed again.  
Harry huffed rolled his eyes at Louis. That of course made Louis laugh more. Louis bent town to clean up the mess of water and eggs. while Harry watched intently. Louis looked at the clock and yawned. The clock read 12:00 pm.  
"Whoa, It's time for bed. Come on Harry. You can sleep in my room." Louis said walking out of his kitchen and down the hall to his bed room. He crawled into his bed wrapping himself up in the blankets when he heard a slight whimpering coming from the floor. Louis looked down and saw a confused Harry. Louis sighed and lifted Harry onto the bed. Still surprised by how light the boy was.  
The two settled into the blankets, Sleep hazing their brains.  
"Good night Harry." Louis said.  
Harry mewed in what Louis guessed was a goodnight. Harry soon fell asleep. quiet noises coming from the boy.  
Louis fell asleep not long after that. Completely unknowing of how his life will change now that he has a kitten friend


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Louis woke up to the loud buzzing of his alarm clock. he let out a groan and reached over to turn it off. With a sigh he opened his eyes, the bright red numbers on the clock flashed 9:30. Louis looked over at Harry, who was still sleeping soundly. A small smile found it's way onto Louis lips. Louis slowly got out of bed. Trying not to wake up the sleeping boy that lay next to him. Louis made his way to the kitchen to make himself his morning cup of tea.   
Louis placed a few slices of bread into the toaster and pushed the little lever down.He quickly made his way back into his room to wake up Harry. He had to hold in an awe at what he saw. Harry was snuggled into the duvet his chocolate brown curls sticking out at the top and his brown tail could be seen swaying back and forth as it hung off the side of the bed. Louis walked over to the bed.   
"Harry. Wake up." Louis softly said.   
"Mfpphh" Harry replied.   
"C'mon Harry. I'm making toast. Wake up before the toaster pops. No one likes cold toast." Louis said with a small laugh.   
Harry sat up a little bit blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Louis grinned at him and swiftly stood back up. Harry slid from the bed and stretched like a cat would when it just woke up. The two walked or in Harry's case, crawled, to the kitchen. Louis watched Harry, making a mental note to call Zayn later. He knew more about hybrids than Louis did.   
They reached the kitchen just as the toast popped. Louis grabbed the toast and buttered it, giving a piece to Harry.   
Harry looked at the plate, not sure what to do. Louis watched as Harry sniffed the toast.  
"Harry, you eat it." Louis told him.  
Harry just looked at Louis, not understanding how to eat it.   
An idea popped into Louis head. He reached down and tore the bread into smaller bite sized bits. Harry seemed to get it now and ate his food. His tail swaying out behind him. Louis thought now would probably be a good time to call Zayn.  
"Okay, I have to make a phone call. Just..uhh. Stay here." Louis said and walked out of the kitchen.   
He made his way into the living room, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing Zayn's number. Zayn answered on the third ring.   
"What do you want Lou, It's 10 in the morning." Zayn said.   
"Well, Uhh. You know how you have hybrids?" Louis asked.  
"Yeah...Why are you planning on getting one?"Zayn replied.   
"Well..You see.. I kind of found one last night. and it's umm..Different." Louis told him.  
"What do you mean different?" Zayn asked, interested now.   
"Why don't you come over and see." Louis suggested.   
"All right I'll be over there in a few." Zayn said.   
"Okay bye." Louis said and hung up.   
Louis set his phone down and went back to the kitchen to see how Harry was. Harry was contently sitting on the floor, Moving his head to look at the entire room.   
"Hey Harry. We;re going to have a visitor okay?" Louis warned Harry, hoping the curly haired boy didn't get scared.  
A few minutes later a loud knock came from the front door. Louis ran to get it.   
"Hey so..Where is this hybrid?" Zayn asked.   
"He's in the kitchen." Louis said, leading Zayn into the kitchen.   
Harry was still sitting on the floor. Only this time he was playing with his collar that hung around his neck. He didn't notice the two men silently observing him. Harry was interested in the room, but he didn't dare move. Louis had told him to stay. His last owner always yelled at him and hit him when he didn't listen. And since Louis took Harry in, Harry considers Louis his owner.   
"Hey Harry." Louis says.   
Harry looked over to Louis dropping his hands from his collar down to his lap.   
"This is Zayn" Louis continued.   
Harry looked at the tan boy with dark hair that stood next to Louis. The tan one, Zayn, Gave a slight wave. Harry just Stared. Not exactly sure how to react to a greeting like that.   
"What seems to be wrong with him Lou?" Zayn asked.  
"Well, He uhh. Just acts like a real cat. Not like any other hybrid I've seen." Louis replied.   
"What do you mean?" Zayn asked again.  
"Well. like I'm sure, Not that I've tried, But I'm sure if you tell him to do something he will." Louis said.   
"That's not totally abnormal. Niall and Liam know a few tricks." Zayn said.  
"He also doesn't walk. He crawls. And he doesn't talk. He meows." Louis added.   
Zayn nodded and watched Harry some more. Harry just sat there, staring at the floor. His old owner got angry when Harry stared directly into his face unless asked. Harry didn't want to make Louis angry. Even though he had only known Louis for a day, He liked him.   
Harry heard one of the boys walk around him. Curious to who it was, Harry looked up. Zayn was standing in front of Harry now.   
"Harry. Lay down" Zayn said, testing a theory he had.   
Harry sat still for a few seconds before laying down. Still watching Zayn.   
"Harry, Come here." Zayn said.   
Harry sat back up and crawled his way over to the raven haired boy.   
"Just as I thought. Louis, You've got a Hybrid that was trained as a real pet." Zayn spoke, finally coming to his conclusion.   
"Is that a bad thing?" Louis asked.   
"No, you'll just have to take care of Harry like you would a real cat." Zayn replied.   
"Can I teach him to talk?" Louis asked again.   
"Probably, He might pick things up just by hearing you say them." Zayn told Louis.   
"Thanks Zayn. Really." Louis said.   
"No problem. But I should be going now. Gotta make sure Niall and Liam aren't getting into too much trouble." Zayn said with a chuckle.   
"Alright mate. Bye." Louis waved as Zayn walked out the door.   
Louis looked down at Harry who was sitting at his feet.   
"So a real cat ehh?" Louis said to Harry with a slight smirk.   
Harry replied with a soft mew causing Louis' smile to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry it took me forever to add a new chapter. akldhsklf. i've just been so busy. I'll try to post faster from now on.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry get's into a tab bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me like a year to finally post this.  
> i almost forgot about this thing until i was going through the files on my computer. oops.  
> anyway, here it is.

It's been two weeks since Louis had found Harry. The two have grown quite close. Most of the time Harry behaved well. But then there were days where he liked to get in trouble. Today happened to be one of those days.  
Louis was getting ready for work. It was a little cold outside today so he put on his coat and was looking for his favourite beanie. He looked on the coffee table where he last left it but it wasn't there. 

"Harry, Have you seen my hat?" Louis asked. 

But Harry wasn't behind him like he normally was. Louis looked around confused. Harry normally liked to follow him around the house.  
"Harry..?" Louis called out.

He didn't get a response. Louis continued on looking for the hat, guessing Harry was talking a nap somewhere.  
A few minutes later, He still hadn't found his beanie or seen Harry anywhere. Louis walked behind the couch, thinking maybe Harry knocked it off the table. What he saw wasn't his hat, but a brown tail sticking out from under the couch.  
Louis laid down on the floor to look under the couch. 

"Harry. There you are. What are you doing under the couch?" Louis asked.

Harry meowed and crawled out from under the couch. He had something blue in his mouth.

"Whatcha got there Haz?" Louis questioned, trying to grab the blue thing. 

Harry turned so he couldn't grab it.  
"Harry is that my hat!?" Louis said when he realized what it was.  
Harry meowed around the fabric and took off running. 

"No Harry! Stop!" Louis yelled running after Harry.  
Harry didn't stop running and ducking away from Louis. Finally Louis cornered Harry, Laughing as he did so. Harry looked up at Louis, The hat still in his mouth. 

"I've got you now." Louis said pulling the hat out of Harry's mouth. 

Once Louis had his beanie back, Harry gave him a small, sheepish smile. Louis smiled back. He couldn't be mad at Harry when he looked that adorable. Louis stood up and made his way to the front door. 

"Okay Harry, I have to go to work now. I'll be home around five." 

Harry meowed in response and laid down in front of the couch. Louis finally made it out the front door, and off to work.  
Harry decided that he would explore Louis' house. He picked himself up off the floor and walked around the flat. It was a nice sized flat, but a flat can only be so big. After 10 minutes of walking around, Harry was bored and wanted to chase something around. That's when he noticed a basket on the kitchen table. In that basket was all of Louis' clean clothes. Hanging out of the basket was a sting from a pair of sweats. Perfect toy, Harry thought. He ran over to the table and reached up to bat at the string. The string swayed back and forth before coming to a stop. Harry batted at the string again. Then once more when it stopped again.  
It wasn't long before Harry reached up and grabbed onto the string and pulled. Of course, not realizing how strong he actually was, He pulled the entire basket off the table. The contents dumped out onto the floor, scaring Harry. Harry jumped back and ran into the living room. He'd had enough with playing with the basket. He made his way back into Louis room to see if there was anything to play with in there.  
Louis, of course was a messy person, so things were thrown every where. As Harry entered the room, he had to doge piles of dirty clothes and other random things Louis thought belonged on the floor. Among the things on the floor, there was a little bouncy ball. Small enough for Harry to push around.  
Harry chased the ball around the flat, running in to everything that got in his way. Harry chased the ball right under a bookcase, knocking a few books off as he ran into the case trying to get the ball back. The books slammed on to the floor with a loud bang. Harry hissed and bolted back to the couch. That was enough playing for today. Harry curled up on the couch and drifted off to sleep.  
An hour or so later, Harry woke up to the door opening an closing. 

"Harry!" Louis called into the flat, hoping the hybrid wasn't too lonely while he was out at work.  
Harry looked around at the mess he made, and ran into the kitchen and slid under the table.  
Louis walked into the living room and saw the mess. He looked around for Harry, but didn't see him. 

"Harry!!" Louis yelled.  
Harry could see Louis' feet as Louis walked into the kitchen.  
"Come out from under there, Harry." Louis said, setting his hands on his hips.  
Harry crawled out from other the table, meowing softly in what he hope sounded like an apology.  
Louis was quickly shoving the clothes back into the basket and setting it back on the table. 

"What happened here, Harry?" Louis asked, still angry. 

Harry moved his hands around in the hair, imitating the ball he was playing with, then crawled over to the bookcase to try and get the ball back.  
Louis looked under the bookcase and saw the ball. He stood back up and looked at Harry. 

"Well, Looks like I'm going to have to get you some little kitty toys." Louis cooed, scratching in between Harry's ears. 

Harry purred and nudged against Louis' hand.  
Louis untangled is fingers from Harry's curls and started picking up the mess Harry made, no longer angry at Harry.  
Once he was done, the two settled on the couch to watch TV. Harry sprawled out in Louis' lap, gently purring as Louis ran his hand through Harry's curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i feel like this was like a little rushed at the end.   
> well anyway, i hope you enjoyed this.  
> (ps. I don't know what i'm going to next. if you have ideas or anything you can suggest stuff i guess.)  
> ok thanks. :)


End file.
